Will you stay with me?
by fanficninja205
Summary: These are the feelings and thoughts of Jim and Aurora as he shows her the pod that can put her back to sleep. The hurt, the pain, and the love.


**Author's note:**

I just saw _Passengers_ and I fell in love. I couldn't resist writing this and I hope you enjoy it. The characters, the story and their dialogue (besides the last part of their dialogue) belong to the movie. The feelings are all mine. I really hope you like it and please **review**.

* * *

Jim

"You'll be alone."

His hands shook as she turned to look at him.

"I've been alone before, and I'll be fine."

He couldn't raise his voice more. The words were like a secret he was unwilling to share. He wouldn't be fine. He would never be fine again. He would never be able to talk to her. To laugh with her. To hug her. To _feel_ her.

He looked at her beautiful face. He would never be able to see these breathtakingly gorgeous eyes. The eyes that used to light up for him once. The eyes that used to pierce him with hatred. The same eyes that were looking at him now. Calculating.

"But I would never see you again."

He clenched his fists. She didn't hate him. She had brought him back. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. He knew he wasn't worth her love. But for one, selfish moment he thought of having her with him, to have her company until he grew old and died. At that moment he though of their life before Arthur had told her the truth. He imagined having that life again. His heart hurt from the longing. But he knew what was right. He had to give back what he had taken. She deserved better. She deserved the life he had selfishly taken from her. He would be alone. And she would live her life. He had to right his wrong. So, he forced the words out:

"I'll come and visit you."

She looked at him, quietly letting his words settled in. She turned to look at the pod.

"Come and find me when you are ready. So I can put you back to sleep. There must be someone to press the button."

He inhaled sharply and turned away from her. That was it. He couldn't do anything else. It was her choice now. But he knew and the knowing hurt him, that she would agree to go back to sleep. That he would never be with her again.

He reached his room and sat on his bed. Wrapping his arms around him, he let it all out.

* * *

Aurora

"You'll be alone."

She couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes as she told him.

"I've been alone before, and I'll be fine."

No, you won't. They both knew that. He wouldn't be fine. How could he be fine? She couldn't imagine living alone. Never talking to another person again. He could wake up someone else, but she knew he wouldn't. He had known it was wrong waking her up. That was why he was showing her this. He hadn't had to tell her about the pod. He could've kept it secret, so she could be with him. But he knew it was the right thing. She looked at his sad eyes and felt her heart pound.

"But I would never see you again."

The realization hit her like a blow to the face. She would never be with him again. Never see his beautiful face. Hear him laugh. See him look at her with that look in his eyes, the look that meant that he loved her. He was looking at her like that now too. Even after all the hate and the pain and the tears. He still loved her. And she knew that this was hard for him. Letting her go. She knew it in her heart that it was difficult to let him go too.

"I'll come and visit you."

She knew he would. She knew that he would look down at her and see what they had been through. But he would still love her. But he would be alone.

She looked down at the pod. She could live her life again. She could have a future. She could publish her book, see the word. It was her opportunity. But seizing that opportunity would mean that she would have to leave him. Leave that love behind.

"Come and find me when you are ready. So I can put you back to sleep. There must be someone to press the button."

He turned away from her and left the room. She had seen his hands shake. She had seen the pain. Could she leave him?

Did she still love him?

She closed her eyes.

She knew she did.


End file.
